HetaOni: The Full Story
by lietlover4ever
Summary: Hi! I know there are way to many novelizations of HetaOni, but this is it from the beginning. Sorry if it sucks, and if there is any JapIta, it wasn't on purpose. It's from Italy's point of view. Sorry if it makes you cry, that's just HetaOni for you. Rated T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm probably just setting myself up for pressure and procrastination, but here's another story! Oh, and I know I've said this before, but if you have any Fanfic ideas, just PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni. Sadly. If I did, I wouldn't have any trouble finding the new season, and hetaOni would be complete.**

Italy's P.O.V

I was lightly panting. " I can't believe I escaped from mean Germany!" I happily exclaimed to no one. I then looked around and realized I had no idea where I was. "Oh well, I'll ask someone in that gelato place over there!" I decided, and happily skipped off to get gelato and find out where I was, not knowing the significance of the events that would take place.

. . .

I was sadly eating gelato, my spirits dampened by the fact that the owner of the shop hadn't known where Germany's house was, when I saw a group of people talking nearby. "Maybe one of them knows where Germany's house is!" I said to myself, and walked over quietly, wondering what they were talking about.

I went up to them just in time to hear one of them say "Really?!"

Another one said "It's just a rumor. You're not really going, are you?"

"There are ghosts, right? Sounds kind of scary!" The girl sounded scared.

"It's true! Lots of people went missing and got eaten by this huge monster!" This was the second guy.

"Let's check it out!" The first guy said. "Where is it?"

"If I remember correctly, it was a western style house north of here." Guy 2 answered.

I thought for a moment. "A haunted house. Even though I'm at peace with the other nations, we never get to have any fun with the others... and here I really wanted to be friends with them. Oh, I know! I'll tell America about it! If he tells the others about it, maybe they'll get interested. Ahah, I'm so clever! As soon as the meeting is over, I'll-"

"Italy!" At that moment, Germany caught up.

"Ve~!" I shouted in surprise. "How did you get here so f-"

"So this is where you were hiding! Stop fooling around!"

"I'm sorry, but could I at least finish my gelato?" As soon as I said it, I knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Could you at least finish your gelato!" His face swelled in anger. "You shouldn't be eating before training in the first place! I'm taking you back with me if I have to drag you the whole way kicking and screaming."

"Oh no!" In the end that was what he had to do.

. . .

The meeting was boring. England and France (though he took breaks to flirt with Prussia) were arguing, America was trying to talk over everyone, and Germany was barely keeping order.

Towards the end, America stood up and announced in a loud voice, "I have to pee!" Seeing my chance, I offered to go with him.

"Thanks!" He offered me a big smile in walked towards the bathroom, but as soon as we were out of sight, I stopped him.

"What?" He asked questioningly. I explained the situation to him.

"Haunted house? Sounds like fun! Let's go! I'll ask the others if they want to come along!"

"Uh-huh, I'll do the same!" I said happily.

"Japan probably won't want to, though," He continued. "but there are many others we can ask!"

"If he doesn't come, I'll try asking him! Er, there's a city nearby, you see, and from there you have to go, er, um, east! You go east, and you'll find an old western style house. I'm pretty sure that's it! I heard you'll know it's it right away!"

"Okay, east, right? It probably won't be in very good condition. At least we'll have fun together!"

"Yeah! I think they're still in the meeting room. Lets go back, quickly!"

. . .

We asked Japan first.

"Hey, Japan!" I called gleefully. He turned from talking to Greece.

"Hai?"

"There's an old house in the woods we want to visit after the world meeting! Will you come?"

"Oh, a haunted house, is it?"

"Don't you think it's interesting?" America was practically shouting in excitement. "The meeting is finally over and we have nothing better to do, so I thought we could all go together!"

"What are you going to do, Japan?" I asked him.

"Well..

. I'll see what I can-"

"Aww, come on, lets have some fun." America pleaded with him. "Everyone is coming!"

"Fine!" Japan sighed "Then let's go immediately." We asked everyone else and, though Germany was hesitant, we set out immediately.

. . .

"I can't believe it." I sighed in relief. "It's really here."

"Well," China said impatiently. "Lets go in!" We slowly reached the door and pulled it open. It opened ominously, with a slight creak. I shivered as we walked inside.

"M-maybe we should go." Germany was shaking.

"He's right." England agreed. "This place is sealing away my magic."

"Stop it, scaredy-cats!" America was already way ahead of us. "I want to explore!"

"Yes." Japan said. "If you want to go somewhere, you should at least look arou-" I looked up, wondering why he had stopped, and saw something grey. I looked closer and saw that it looked like Americas friend, Tony. Except that it was bigger and scarier, and didn't look like it would curse as much. Then it moved.

Germany screamed, "Holy shit! R-run!" I ran towards the door, not brave enough to look around to see what everyone else was doing. I grabbed the handle and pulled as hard as I could. It wouldn't budge.

"Crap!" I looked around for another path, and ran right. I reached a room, and slammed the door shut loudly. I sank to the ground, panting. After an eternity, I calmed down and looked around. I had run into the kitchen. Perfect! I opened the shelves, looking for some pasta, but all the food was old and spoiled!

"Oh well." I decided to search the house for everyone. I walked outside cautiously, in case the monster was there. I saw that there were stairs.

"Hmm, should I go up them?" I played a simple game to decide.

ambarabà ciccì coccò

tre civette sul comò

che facevano l'amore

con la figlia del dottore

ambarabà ciccì coccò

"Okay, I guess I'm going upstairs!" I crept up the stairs to the top floor, which happened to be the 4th floor. "I wonder where that monster went!" I announced to no one. I had only just said that when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. "If you're the monster, I-I'm not scared of you!"

"Italy?" It was America's voice. He turned the corner and I realized he was limping. "Is that you? It is! Thank God, it is! Where is everyone?" He said all of this really fast, so it was more like "ItalyisthatyouitisthankGoditiswhereiseveryone?"

"Calm down, America! I don't know where anyone is, but I'm sure they're fine. What happened to you?"

"I ran up the stairs to the 4th floor, but it was following me. I tried to fight it off, but it hit my leg, then ran into a room with a lever, and it said up is heaven, middle is earth, and down is hell. I figured, 'well we are in hell right now, so I might as well push that.' So I flipped it down, and a hole opened, and when I went to investigate, I fell into a room with a piano on the 3rd floor. I walked up the stairs to see what floor I was on, and ended up on this floor! I decided to explore, and ran into you! What about you?"

"Basically the same as you. I ran to the kitchen, and decided to explore, so here I am."

"I'm so jealous of Japan. If only I had refused to come! But then again, you guys would be in trouble if I wasn't here."

"That's strange." I remarked. "For a second there I thought Japan had come along! Oh well. Here, I only brought one flag, but I'll use it to bandage you up. Why don't we look for everyone?" I paused, unwilling to bring up splitting up. To my relief he did it for me.

"It'll be quicker if we split up. Why don't I finish looking at this floor, and you look at the 3rd one. We'll meet back here in..." Here he paused, looking at his watch. "That's strange. My watch is acting all strange. How's yours?" I looked at my watch. The hands were going quickly in circles. "Oh well. How about in what we judge to be an hour, with whoever else we find." I nodded and turned around, heading for the 3rd floor. I went right from there and found myself at a closed door. I opened it cautiously and peered in.

"Japan! What are you doing here?" I then took in the other scenery. There was a piano, so this must be the room America was talking about. Austria would be so happy! There were some book shelves, and... Japan was battling the thing!

His eyes widened as he caught sight of me. "Italy! Run!" That was when the monster attacked. Its claws tore into his skin. He coughed up blood. "What a bother." He hit the monster with his katana, and it disappeared.

"Japan! Are you alright?"I rushed over to him as he sank to the ground. He gave out a faint laugh. "I'm sorry. It looks like this is the end for me.

I gasped. "D-don't say that! Wait just a minute! I'll make bandages out of this white flag and stop the bleeding!"

"No...no, it's hopeless. There's no time. Please, just leave me behind and go to the others. I ran into China, and (fortunately) for some reason they have forgotten... I came here. Please, leave me."

"Of course I can't do that! Just- here, I'll make bandages now! Please!"

"Italy."

"Wh-what?"

"You don't have your white flag anymore, do you? You already used all of it to make bandages for everyone else."

"N-no I-I do! Look! I just made it! I'll help you right now! No... no Japan! I'll do anything! Just hold on a little longer!"

"Italy, you are very kind. But even though my eyes are dulled, I know that you are lying. It is so... frustrating. Till the end, I wanted us to get... out... together..." His eyes his last heaving breath, he spoke to me. "Italy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure Japan. What is it?"

"Promise me that no matter what, you will keep waving your flag."

"Sure, Japan. But in return, you have to promise me something, kay?" I knew, in some secluded part of my brain, that I was speaking to no one. There was no one left for me to talk to.

"Okay? Hey, Japan? Japan! Why are you sleeping? You should at least get to a bed. You can't really be that tired. Japan, come one! You still owe me a promise! You can't just fall asleep! Japan? Come on! We all need to get out! All of us! Then we can party, and argue, and go to the hot springs together, and Germany will find something to complain about, France will flirt with everyone, but then at the end we'll all make up and sleep in a big pile on the floor at your house! We can't do all that without you! That's why we're all going to escape together! Japan, come on! We need you! _I_ need you! Japan?" I let out a sob that had been held up in my chest, and just could not stop sobbing. I leaned over his empty body.

"That's why you have to promise me you won't give up! You won't _die_!" I said the last word in a whisper, because, somehow saying that made it true. It was that word that made me realize it was futile. "Japan, how could you break that promise to me? We were going to escape together! Why were you even here in the first place? You didn't want to come! Was that just my imagination? Some whacked up dream we all had, where you never came? Well if it is, then let's stay in that dream! Then you won't get hurt! Look I'll even wave my flag if you want me to!" I pretended I had a white flag, and was waving it around, just for Japan's benefit. "Look, Japan, see?" I completely broke down then. If Japan had looked then, he would have seen me kneeling over him, sobbing into my hands. I cried until I had no more tears to shed. It was then that I decided I wouldn't let them suffer like that. I straightened up and brushed the tears from my eyes. I _would _get them out, even if I had to die trying.

**(A.C: That, for all you English teachers out there, is a definition of foreshadowing)**

. . .

I walked out of the room, determined not to let America know that Japan was here. _He wouldn't even get a proper burial._ The thought sent another wave of tears to me, but I brushed them away. When we got out, I would get his body out. _His _body_!_ I shook my head. I would _not_ fill my head with useless thoughts! I walked to the meeting place America and I had agreed on. He was already there with Prussia, France, China, and Germany. "Ve~" I skipped over cheerfully. Not many know it, but I'm a really good actor. "Germany! Everyone! You're all already here! Where are England and Russia?" I almost added Japan to the mix, but at the last moment bit my lip.

America looked worried. "Still haven't found them. You don't think they're hurt, do you?" He added this as an afterthought, but it was obvious he was frightened for them.

"Of course not!" I said reassuringly. "After all, Russia's there, and England's been looking after himself for awhile. Not as long as China or Japan, but..." It hurt to say that name, but no one seemed to notice that I had faltered.

"Yes, yes, we all know how old I am," China snapped "but let's focus more on finding Opium and Russia. Where could they be?"

"Why don't we split up into teams to find them?" Suggested France. "China and Italy could go to the fourth floor, Prussia and I could get the third floor, and Germany and America could get the bottom floors. And, while we're at it," He added to Prussia "if we find an empty bedroom, well,-"

"No." Prussia cut him off sharply. "You can go with China to the fourth floor, and Italy and I can get the third." I sighed in relief. That way I could make sure no one found Japan. But poor China. He looked so uncomfortable being paired with France! Everyone agreed, China with some reluctance, and they left.

I turned to Prussia "Why don't I get this half," I motioned to the left half "and you can get the right half?" He agreed, and we set off. I had just steeled myself to go inside the piano room when I heard a familiar yell.

"China!"

**I'm evil, but I'm ending the chapter here. Sorry if this sucks. I wrote it awhile ago, so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I'm finally back! :) Sorry about the late update. I can blame it on writer's block, and the fact that I start crying whenever I write HetaOni fics. Anyway...**

I hit the stairs and was running to the fourth floor faster than I can ever remember going before. I jumped the last five stairs and was off before my feet even touched the ground. I burst into the room from which I had heard China's scream. France was unconscious on the ground and China was struggling to get up long enough to help Russia, who was fighting the thing. For some reason, seeing the thing did not scare me as much as it did last time. This time I only got a small feeling of sadness from it. I ran to help Russia, but he already had it dealt with. He spun in the air with a pipe he must have found, and hit it solidly, causing it to disappear. With one last "You will not escape!", it disappeared like a ghost. That was really starting to freak me out. With a smile, Russia started laughing. "That's why you should have become one with mother Russia!" (I'm sorry, but I had to) With a sudden gasp, he sank to the floor, and was suddenly just like the other two. I yelped, and ran up to them. 'God, why am I so useless? The only thing I'm good at is running, and I couldn't even do that fast enough to help them!' I thought, before sinking to the ground. I screamed my throat dry for Prussia to come and help me. I choked back a sob, and when Prussia came all I could do was stare at the ground in shock. When I came back to reality, he had gotten a blanket from somewhere, and Russia, China, and France were all laying on it. I stumbled towards them, and sank to the ground. China smiled at me sadly.

"Sorry. This is where I fall." Beside him, Russia gasped in pain. "I'm glad we could make... a new breach, at least." Without another word, he handed me a key. "Come now, Italy, don't cry; just go. if you stay here, that monster is going to show up again." I felt my cheek, and sure enough, I was crying. "But..."

"Prussia, will you take care of Italy? He's fast on his feet, but it's hard to fight that monster." Prussia grinned at his friend. "I know. I'll do that." Smiling, France closed his eyes. "France?" More than anything, I wanted him to answer, but he couldn't comply. Russia sighed "Quickly, don't let our efforts be in vain. Really, you're so slow on the uptake."

China huffed. "If you stay here, you're only going to get in the way. Just get away, quickly."

Prussia obviously wanted to save me from anymore of this. As I was following him out the door, I turned around to take one last look at them. China and Russia seemed to be conversing quietly. Not wanting to bother them to say goodbye, I turned and walked out.

Russia's P.O.V.

The second Italy left, China painfully turned to me. "You really are perfect for the role of villain." "You're quite the actor, yourself."

Smiling, China turned away from me "I have to find...Japan...Quickly. While I got all sluggish here... I forgot again..." China fell silent.

"China?" I sighed as I watched my old friend and comrade die. "Haa... Even in this place... I'm all alone yet again." I closed my eyes and gave in to the darkness, the relief of forgetting.

Italy's P.O.V.

I sighed in defeat. At this rate everyone- no! I couldn't think like that. I had to make sure everyone else lived. After that we would all mourn, but until then, I couldn't think about it. I kept telling myself that, but even so, all my mind replayed was Japan looking up when he heard me, about France and China taking their last breath's, about what was happening to Russia, about where everyone else was. I tried to think of happy thoughts, like talking with everyone, playing football with Germany, making pasta, about the last world meeting, where I told America about this mansion, where they all died. 'If you think about it, I killed them all.' As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I dropped to the ground and hugged my knees, replaying the deaths all in my mind. 'My fault. All my fault.' I was sobbing, but when America found me two hours later, and when he brought me to Canada, Germany, and Prussia, my tears had died and I had none left to shed. I vowed, as I saw them waiting for me, that I would never cry again, that I would stay strong, just like they all wanted me to, and that I would protect them. I didn't know then how quickly I would break that promise.

**Sorry about the whole mix-up where I posted this on my poem instead of here! I was really tired that night and went to bed immediately after that... so, sorry.  
****This **** probably sucks, and yes, I do usually update quicker than this. Anyway, I'm curious whether I should focus on this fic or the Zombie one, so tell me (R&R). also, I'm always open for ideas on prompts, no matter what anime, I'll try to do it!  
****Another thing, I need ideas about all the loopholes in HetaOni, like what was up with Russia and why was Holy Rome there, so I'm happy to hear any theories.**


End file.
